No puedo dejar que te vayas
by ZoeRodriguez
Summary: Jane debe detener a Maura, pero para hacerlo debe confesar sus sentimientos y se arriesga a perder su amistad, pero si de todas maneras se va a ir, ¿qué más da?... Jane apostara, es perder o ganar todo.
Hola, gracias a las personas que dejaron un comentario, a los que les gusto y a los que se tomaron un tiempo para leer, la verdad me estoy adaptando a esta forma de publicar, la historia no va a ser muy larga y no mucho drama, un poco melosa, ya con lo que nos hacen sufrir en la serie es suficiente. Me disculpo de antemano si demoro alguna vez en subir los capítulos, soy Universitaria y de vez en cuando estoy muy saturada de actividades.

Gracias!

Capítulo 2 – No puedo dejar que te vayas

Jane llego a casa de Maura, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que tan rápido iba manejando, estaba muy nerviosa, pero era ahora o nunca, había desperdiciado ya muchos años, no tendría miedo, no ahora, aunque no podía creer que el pensar en hablar con Maura le estuviera resultando difícil, bajo de su coche, se dirigió a la puerta, respiro profundo y toco el timbre, le resulto raro, casi nunca lo hacía, tenía la llave de la casa de Maura… sonrió… y en ese momento la puerta se abrió sacándola de sus pensamientos.

CI - ¡Jane! – Constance Isles la saludo muy sorprendida y animada.

J - ¡Constance! – Jane estaba sorprendida – no sabía que estabas aquí.

CI – le sonrió a Jane – ya me iba Jane, Maura está arriba tomando una ducha, me dijo que cenaría contigo… pero llegas temprano, por lo que veo – volvió a sonreír.

J – sí… mmm… un poco.

CI – soy madre Jane – la miro a los ojos, como leyéndola - solo espero que hagas lo correcto.

J – no entiendo Constance, ¿Qué me quieres decir? – acaso ella se daba cuenta, pensó Jane.

CI – Nada Jane, me despido, le puedes decir a Maura que el avión está disponible para ella a partir del mediodía de mañana, por favor – dijo tomando su bolso y saliendo de la casa dejándole paso libre a Jane para que entrara.

J – Sabes a dónde va.

CI – No tengo esa información Jane, solo me pidió conseguirle un avión disponible para ir a donde ella quisiera… y me pidió no hacer preguntas.

J – Tampoco sabes por qué se va – Jane quería saber.

CI – eso si lo sé Jane, pero ella no me lo dijo – sonrió.

J – puedes decirme qué le pasa… por favor… es mi amiga, quiero ayudarla – Jane estaba suplicando por una pista, al parecer ya se había arrepentido de lo que iba a hacer, para una mujer con Jane era muy difícil hacer lo que iba a hacer, ver a Constance la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

CI – Jane me tengo que ir, habla con ella – iba a empezar a caminar pero volteo de nuevo a ver a Jane - algo me dice que venias aquí impaciente, por alguna razón… has lo que tu instinto te diga, detective, y que no te importe lo demás – Constance siguió su camino, detuvo un taxi y se fue. Jane entro a la casa, cerró la puerta y justo en ese momento Maura iba bajando las escaleras en una bata de baño, secándose el pelo, Jane la miro, era hermosa.

M – Madre, quién tocaba – alzo su mirada y vio a Jane, se sonrojo de inmediato, aunque no era la primera vez que Jane la veía así, Maura se quedó al lado de las escaleras, Jane dio unos pasos y quedo frente a ella.

J – tu madre acaba de irse.

M – eso veo… y no se despidió… aún no estoy lista, te esperaba más tarde – Jane la miraba a los ojos sin decir nada, Maura se estaba poniendo nerviosa - ¿te pasa algo?

J – tu madre me dijo que tu avión está disponible al mediodía

M – Gracias, me había dicho que se iría más tarde.

J – Maura… - Jane estaba dudando de todo, era una mujer por dios, estaba enamorada de una mujer, no había nada de malo en ello… ¿o sí?

M –Sí… - estaba muy nerviosa, Jane estaba ida y la miraba como nunca lo había hecho.

J – yo… no puedo – se iba acercando más a Maura, era ahora o nunca, si se esperaba para después no lo haría.

M – ¿tú no puedes? – Jane estaba acercándose demasiado

J – no puedo… – Maura estaba quedando sin saber cómo, entre los barandales de las escaleras y Jane – no puedo dejar que te vayas… yo – Maura se sorprendió, la última vez Jane había reaccionado mal y ahora estaba pidiéndole que se quedara de una manera tranquila y estaban a punto de besarse, ¿por qué eso estaba pasando?… ¿verdad?, a esta Jane no la conocía, pero era lo que más deseaba, no la iba a detener, si estaba aquí por ella, debía dejarla decir lo que tenía que decir, antes de actuar mal o entender mal todo – no puedo ir mañana y dejarte en el aeropuerto sin saber a dónde vas y sabiendo que vas sola – decía en un susurro cada vez más cerca de los labios de Maura, o al menos sus ojos estaban enfocados entre ellos y los ojos verdes con pupilas dilatadas de Maura.

M – por qué no puedes dejarme ir – Pregunto en un susurro, ya en este punto Jane estaba tan cerca que Maura se dejó llevar y cerro sus ojos, Jane se dispuso a besarla, amaba a una mujer, no sería ni la primera ni la última mujer que se enamorara de su mismo género, y la verdad ya no le importaba, Maura era esa luz que siempre necesitas al final del día, era inocente, inteligente, guapa, era todo lo que Jane necesitaba, Maura siempre la había aceptado tal cual, y nunca quiso cambiar nada de ella, bueno solo su guardarropa pero siempre en broma. Y en el momento en que sus labios se rozaron Ángela entro por la cocina, llamando a Maura, ambas chicas se separaron rápidamente, se miraron y Ángela hizo su aparición.

A – ¡Chicas! – Se dirigió a Jane - Jane pensé que vendrías más tarde – miro a Maura - Maura ¿Qué haces en bata? – Ellas se miraron y enseguida voltearon a ver a Ángela - ¿pasa algo?, ¿están bien? – estaba confundida, alternaba su mirada entre Maura y Jane, ahí pasaba algo, se recrimino mentalmente, llego en mal momento, y si Jane se había confesado con Maura, tenía que dejar de ser tan entrometida.

J – Nada Ma – hizo su acostumbrada mueca, su madre siempre escogía el mejor momento para llegar, se giró para ver a Maura – necesitamos terminar esta platica, no me importa cuántas veces me interrumpan, me vas a escuchar – decidido, amaba a una mujer e iba a ser valiente.

M – asintió, miro a Ángela y se excusó para poder irse a cambiar – voy a vestirme, permiso Ángela – y subió enseguida las escaleras. Ángela miro a Jane.

A – lo siento Jane llegue en mal momento – Ángela de verdad había visto mal a Jane desde que Maura anuncio que se iba y sabía que eso no era muy normal, estaba bien que eran dos amigas muy cercanas, pero hasta las amigas de toda la vida se pueden despedir sin tanto drama como estas dos, así que decidió enfrentarse a Jane Rizzoli…

 _Unas horas antes de que Maura invitara a cenar a Jane…_

 _A – Jane Clementine Rizzoli – llego a la comisaria Ángela, era la hora del almuerzo._

 _J – reviro los ojos, su nombre completo, algo no estaba bien - ¡Ma!, te he dicho que no me llames así y menos en el trabajo – se acercó a su madre._

 _A – mmm, tu vienes a tomar el almuerzo conmigo, vámonos – dijo en modo de orden, ni siquiera preguntando si quería o no, Jane iba a protestar – nada de protestas nos vamos – Jane la miro y se resignó, cuando se le metía algo a su madre no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de parecer, y no tenía otra cosa que hacer pues estaba enojada con Maura y no almorzaría con ella._

 _Ángela llevo a Jane a un bonito parque, había niños jugando en el arenero, en el pasto y madres platicando y cuidando a sus hijos._

 _J – Ma, qué hacemos aquí. – le pregunto a su madre suspirando y dejándose caer en una banca, Ángela también se sentó, frente a ellas quedaron dos mujeres, estaban sentadas en el pasto, comiendo y jugando con un niño como de 3 años, ya sabía o se imaginaba de que iba esto, a su "horno" ya le quedaba poco tiempo para "hornear bebes", y de seguro le iba a decir que necesitaba tener citas y el bla, bla, bla acostumbrado de su madre._

 _A – Janie, la verdad le iba a dar vueltas a esto pero creo que no debería, así que hablare fuerte y claro, no sé cómo eres la mejor detective y tienes medallas de honor por tu valor… - Ángela dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, veía al frente observando a las dos mujeres jugando con el niño - y cuando el amor te golpea de frente ni siquiera puedes verlo y te da miedo enfrentarlo cara a cara._

 _J - ¿Qué? – De qué iba esto se preguntaba Jane - ¿de qué estás hablando mamá? – no entendía nada_

 _A – ¿estas enamorada? – Ángela miro a Jane._

 _J - ¿de qué hablas?, ¿Por qué haces esto? – Se levantó – me voy – acto seguido Ángela la tomo por la muñeca y la volvió a sentar en la banca._

 _A – te traje aquí por una razón, me he metido en tu vida mucho tiempo y la verdad es que esta la última vez que lo hago – Jane la miro con cara de sorpresa – vez a las mujeres de ahí – señalo a las mujeres que jugaban con el niño, Jane las miro – una se llama Alexandra y la otra es Jennifer, el pequeño se llama Ethan tiene 3 años, ellas están casadas hace 6 años – Jane seguía con cara de sorpresa, y ahora se le hizo un nudo en el estómago – ni Alexandra ni Jennifer habían tenido una pareja… bueno no habían estado con una mujer antes, eran mejores amigas…_

 _J - ¿Qué?... Ma si tú quieres que o crees… - Jane ya no sabía nada._

 _A – No es necesario que me digas nada cariño, sé lo que pasa, entiendo que tengas miedo, no sé qué me sorprende más, que tuviéramos que llegar a que Maura estuviera a dos días de irse para que te dieras cuenta de que la amas, o que esperaras tanto tiempo para aceptarlo o que eres de verdad una cabeza dura – le dijo Ángela viéndola a los ojos._

 _J – Ma… - se resignó tenía que hablar - yo no sé… no sé cómo actuar… nunca antes me había gustado una mujer… en realidad solo me pasa con Maura, pero… - Jane miro al frente, Alexander y Jennifer compartieron un pequeño y tímido beso, después continuaron haciéndole cosquillas a su pequeño – tengo miedo, hemos sido amigas, ¿cómo pase a esto Ma? – le pregunto a Ángela, esta le sonrió, Jane continuo - cuando la secuestraron me dolió en el alma, estuve cerca de ella pero acepto que no lo suficiente porque moría por consolarla cada noche en mis brazos, en cada pesadilla, pero las veces que me quede con ella luche por no besarla, no la quiero perder Ma._

 _A – ¿De verdad crees que perderás a Maura por decirle que la amas?… ¿Por qué crie a una hija tan cabezota Dios? – exclamo mirando al cielo, Jane no comprendió – Janie, cariño, ya estás perdiendo a Maura sin decirle que la amas, se va en dos días, te la has pasado molesta con ella y ni siquiera lo han hablado, te fuiste hecha una fiera cuando te lo dijo… deberías darle una oportunidad a esto cariño, sin importarte lo demás, el hecho de que seas mujer y te enamores de una, no está mal, tu familia y amigos te apoyamos, somos felices sabiendo que ustedes lo son y estamos seguros que Maura y tu están hechas la una para la otra, así tiene que ser._

 _J – ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta?, o se dieron cuenta… ya no sé._

 _A – Janie, solo hay que estar ciego para no verlo, Maura hace muchas cosas por ti, por ejemplo, me ofreció su casa cuando me separe de tu padre, solo para que no me tuvieras en tu departamento las 24 horas – rio – cenamos en su casa, te quedas más ahí que en tu departamento, prácticamente viven juntas, aunque sin darse cuenta, te cuido cuando perdiste a tu bebe, se ofreció a cuidarlo desde antes de que naciera si algo te llegaba a pasar, cuida de todos los Rizzoli, inconsciente y consciente, y tú, cariño, la proteges más que a nada en este mundo, la has preferido sobre Dean y Casey, y haces cosas con ella que jamás harías, comer en la morgue, el yoga, comer verduras, en fin muchas cosas, las miradas, los toqueteos inocentes._

 _J – tenía una cara de sorpresa, que Ángela deseo haberle tomado una fotografía - ¿crees que debería… intentarlo? – pregunto insegura, Ángela sonrió y la miro a los ojos._

 _A – hija, Maura es lo que siempre quise para ti, es buena, inteligente, amable, muy dulce, no importa el hecho de que sea mujer, es una persona maravillosa, el corazón elige lo que quiere elegir, son dos polos opuestos que se atraen, no habría Jane Rizzoli sin Maura Isles, ni Maura Isles sin Jane Rizzoli, estaría muy feliz si ustedes están juntas y creo que todos los que las rodeamos estamos de acuerdo._

 _J – gracias Ma… yo no sé cómo hacerlo pero voy a intentarlo… tengo que hacerlo, Maura no se va a ir, sin antes saber que la amo – Ángela sonrió ante las palabras de Jane, misión cumplida._

J – no te preocupes Ma, tengo todo lo que resta de la noche para convencerla de que no se vaya – y añadió con su acostumbrado sarcasmo - aunque deberías aprender a tocar la puerta, y no entrar así como así – Ángela solo le hizo una mueca, Jane nunca iba a cambiar. Después de unos 30 minutos Maura bajo.

M – ¿y Ángela? – le pregunto a Jane que se encontraba en la cocina, ¿estaba cocinando?... o esto era el fin del mundo o algo extraño estaba pasando ahí.

J – se fue, tenía cosas que hacer – Jane miro a Maura, lucía un vestido negro, ajustado que delineaba sus curvas, estaba muy guapa – sabes, yo no quiero que salgamos a cenar hoy, estoy cocinando… un poco de pasta, para acompañarla con tu vino favorito, y que podamos terminar lo que comenzamos antes de que mi madre llegara – Maura miro a Jane ¿se refería al beso o a qué?, solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo asiento en la mesa, se sorprendió, Jane tenía ya todo listo, la mesa puesta, el vino, y ¿la música?, puso atención sonaba una canción…

 _Hay una toalla en la puerta del baño, una camiseta en mi armario, si te gusta, yo iré a preparar café, te prepare una taza, si tienes tiempo, todos estos años hemos sido sólo amigos e incluso aunque no lo teníamos planeado la última noche ¿puede durar? ¿O fue por tomar mucho vino? ¿O una más de las noches solitarias?_

 _La última noche ¿puede durar? y esto puede ser el comienzo de ambos, cada mañana despertándonos, con tus ojos soñolientos, sonriéndome, o es demasiado pronto para preguntar… la última noche ¿puede durar?_

 _Probablemente debería irme, ahora, porque no estoy segura de que decir, tengo tanto miedo, que podrías asustarte, sí te digo, lo mucho que quiero quedarme…_

M – Jane, gracias por preparar la cena… - dijo, una vez que todo estaba servido y listo para ser devorado, no se había dado cuenta hasta que olio la pasta que tenía mucha hambre, la probo – deliciosa, deberías cocinar más seguido – e hizo esa sonrisa, la que ilumina a Jane, que se encontraba sentada frente a ella.

J – me alegra que te guste… ahora sobre mañana… - sin rodeos Jane, Maura la observo – no dejare que te vayas hasta que escuches algo que tengo que decirte… - Jane suspiro, estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo, mucho miedo, levanto la vista para mirar a los ojos a Maura – no tengo nada que perder, pues de todas maneras te iras… - Maura la observaba atenta y al mismo tiempo también se moría de los nervios, no entendía que quería decirle – tengo mucho miedo de hacer esto Maura, bastante, no es fácil, pero tengo que hacerlo.

M - ¿te pasa algo?, no entiendo que me quieres decir Jane. – las vueltas de Jane ponían más nerviosa a Maura.

J – Que – tomo la mano de Maura que estaba sobre la mesa – yo…que yo estoy – interrumpida por segunda ocasión, su celular sonó – demonios, maldita sea, van dos – miro a Maura – déjame contestar y… - Maura le sonrió.

M – no te preocupes, te espero, contesta – Jane contesto, era Korsak, probablemente tendría que irse pensó Maura, mientras Jane seguía hablando siguió escuchando la música, al parecer Jane la había puesto, pero ¿Dónde?

 _Aquí estamos, en algún lugar entre enamorados y amigos, ¿es el final? ¿O dónde todo esta empezando?, la última noche ¿puede durar? ¿O fue por tomar mucho vino? ¿O una más de las noches solitarias?_

 _La última noche ¿puede durar? y esto puede ser el comienzo de ambos, cada mañana despertándonos, con tus ojos soñolientos, sonriéndome, o es demasiado pronto para preguntar… la última noche ¿puede durar?_

 _Años después, para siempre, en el amor deberás tomar una decisión…_

 _La última noche ¿puede durar?, puede que este sea el comienzo de ambos, cada mañana despertándonos, con tus ojos soñolientos, sonriéndome, espero que no sea demasiado pronto para preguntar La última noche ¿puede durar?, Oh! La última noche ¿puede durar?_

Jane termino de hablar con Korsak, respiro profundo y se dirigió a Maura que aun permanecía en la mesa concentrada, suponía Jane, en escuchar la canción que había escogido justo para ella. Cuando estuvo frente a Maura se preparó, Maura le dedico toda su atención.

J – Maura, yo tengo que decirte – Sonó el móvil de Maura, Jane agacho la cabeza – ¡Maldita sea!, ¿qué carajos le pasa a la maldita gente hoy? – Maura la mira, le dedico una sonrisa, y miro móvil.

M – es mi madre, supongo que me dirá porque se fue sin despedirse – Jane no pudo más y le arrebató el móvil a Maura que la miro extrañada.

J – lo siento, ya no puedo más… - contesto - ¿Constance? – Maura escucho que su madre dijo muy sorprendida J _ane ¿Y Maura? -_ ella no puedo contestar ahora ¿necesitabas algo? ¿Es urgente? ¿Puede Maura comunicarse después? - no Jane, no pasa nada, espero la llamada de Maura después - Gracias – Jane tomo sus teléfonos los apago y los tiro en algún lugar de la sala de Maura.

M - ¿Qué te pasa? – se levantó de su asiento, quedando frente a Jane, estaba enojada porque Jane no se explicaba y se estaba portando como una niña.

J – ¿Qué me pasa? – Sonrió sarcásticamente – me pasa que tengo horas tratando de decirte que estoy enamorada de ti – Maura se quedó petrificada, pensó que ya habían perdido el momento, con la llegada inoportuna de Ángela y la llamada de Korsak - y parece que el mundo hoy quiere ser atendido, ¡maldita sea! – Jane no lo pensó, se lanzó a besar a una Maura sorprendida y en estado aparente de Shock, si iba a ser rechazada, abofeteada y jamás iba a hablar o ver de nuevo a Maura, quería saber a qué sabían esos labios que en otras ocasiones había querido besar.

NOTA: canción Last night last de Lady Antebellum


End file.
